Shina
by Little J-Chan
Summary: When Shigure's sister shows up one day, what will Tohru learn about our favorite inu and his family?
1. Arrival

J-Chan: Konnichiwa Minna-San! I'm very happy to say that this is my first story on every, so please be kind and no flames, or they will be used to set a flame to your computer. Anyway, thanks for reading this!

Shigure: You forgot to do the disclaimer J-Chan. Shall I do it for you?

J-Chan: By all means Gure!

Shigure: J-Chan does not own Fruits Basket, no matter how much she wishes she did. Natsuki Takaya does. All J-Chan owns is Shina.

It was a hot day in June when she arrived at his house. She wanted to see him again after so long. She had moved out of Sohma house and could see him everyday. She crossed up the path to his large tradition style house. With a knock on the door she announced her presence. A girl with long brown hair in braids and big green eyes answered the door. "Yes? Can I help you," she asked politely. "Um…you must be Tohru Honda right," Shina answered. "Oh! Yes! And who are you?" "I'm…Shina Sohma," she said. "Sohma…wah," Tohru said in surprise. "Um…I'm here to see my brother." "Your brother," Tohru asked. "Yeah…Shigure." Tohru promptly did a double take before leading her into the house.

Tohru studied the girl named Shina. She did look just like Shigure. She had the same dark hair and eyes as him. She was wearing a red and yellow button sweater and a black skirt with long high healed boots. Her grayish-black hair was pulled back with a large clip into a flip bun that stuck out (A/N: Think Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist) and she had long bangs that hung down from the side (A/N: Think Winry's bangs). When the girl entered the house she looked around and seemed to be entranced by the place.

"Um…Shina, would you like some tea," Tohru politely asked. "Oh…yes, that would be nice thank you," Shina replied. Shina sat down at the table in the living room and waited for Tohru, all the while studying her brother's house. Tohru came back ten minutes later with some tea and many questions.

"Shigure never told me he had a sister! How old are you," she asked. "I'm 20. I go to the same university as Kagura," Shina answered. Just then Yuki came into the room. "Miss Honda I thought I heard the door…," but he stopped short when he saw Shina sitting there with Tohru. "Ina…wow, what are you doing here? It's been a long time." "Hey, Yuki. It has been a while, how are you," Shina asked. "Oh I'm fine. I see you've met Miss Honda," he said with a chuckle. Shina nodded.

She had heard a lot about Tohru from Kagura and the main house. She really wanted to meet her and see her brother. "So you're not a member of the zodiac huh," Tohru inquired. "No…but I know everyone in the family. Me, Kagura, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji used to play together when we were little," Shina said. "And Hatori and Ayame are like my brothers too because they hung out with Shigure when I was growing up. How are Momiji and Haru doing in school," she asked. "Oh, they're fine," Yuki replied. It was so nice to see the family again.

Just then Shigure decided to come home. "Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, I'm home," he called from the front door. When he walked into the living room he saw Shina sitting there. "Ina," he said dumbfounded. "Aniki," she said running up to him and giving him a hug, not really caring he would turn into a dog. When he transformed he was still confused. "It's good to see you too Imouto-Chan. What are you doing here," "I came to see you and Tohru," Shina said happily.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting at the table waiting for Kyo to get back from Kazuma's dojo (Shigure had changed back). "Shigure, how come you never told me you had a younger sister," Tohru asked. "Because you never asked," he replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tohru, Shina, and Yuki sweat dropped. "Yeah…this is my beloved little sister Shina," Shigure said with pride and gave her a big smile. "You can call me Ina though," Shina said to Tohru. "Ina was born when I was seven, so she grew up with me, Ha'ri, and Aya."

Tohru was amazed to see how much the siblings looked alike. And when she stood up next to Shigure she was only three inches shorter than him. Shigure was tall at 5'10, and Ina was 5'7, so it was hard to tell that he had seven years on her. "So you go to the same university as Kagura right," Tohru asked. "Uh-huh. I'm a sophomore, she's a freshman. And I've seen Ri's university, but he's a junior," Ina said. "Oh, Ritsu! How is he doing," Tohru asked. "Yes, is he settling down," Yuki asked. "A little, but he still apologizes all the time," she replied.

Then the door was heard opening and Kyo walked in. "Hey, I'm home…Shina…what are you doing here," he asked. "Hey, Kyo-Kyo! How are you," she greeted. "Don't call me Kyo-Kyo," he huffed. She giggled and waved a hand. "He still has a bad temper, huh Gure," she asked her brother. "Yes…he is going through a rebellious phase," Shigure said. "AM NOT," Kyo shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY," Kyo shouted at Shina. "Well, I came to see Aniki and Tohru," she replied. Kyo gave a defeated sigh and stomped up to his room. "So how's college going," Shigure asked his sister. "Oh, it's good. I'm majoring in journalism." Shigure beamed at this. "Ah yes, my dear little sister is going to follow in my footsteps and become a great writer like myself," he said with pride.

"So Shina…," Tohru began. "Ina," the sister of the zodiac dog corrected. "You can call me by my nickname. You don't have to be that polite," she said with a smile. "Uh…okay…Ina…so when did you first find out about the curse," Tohru asked her intended question. Shina thought for a moment. Then she broke out into a huge grin and began to laugh.

J-Chan: So that ends the first chapter. Next chapter will reveal Shina and Shigure's pasts and what they were like growing up. I hope you like the story. And please, no flames, or I'll have Haru turn black and visit your house, and it won't be pretty. Please R&R!


	2. Memories: My brother's a dog!

A/N: The bottom half of chapter one was supposed to go on chapter two, one of my errors. Gomen nasai. Please enjoy chapter two as it was supposed to be for I cannot change the first chapter.

J-Chan: Okay, I'm back with chapter 2! I hope you like it. It's about the first time Shina found out about her brother's secret. It starts the day Shina was born.

Shigure: My baby sister was really cute when she was a baby.

Shina: Thanks Aniki!

J-Chan:

Shigure: By the way J-Chan…

J-Chan: Yes?

Shigure: Aren't you going to do the disclaimer?

J-Chan: Yes…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. I do however own Shina, tow dogs, and a cat.

Shina laughed at the thought of the first time she had seen Shigure in his dog form. The first time it happened was on the day she was born, but the first time she could actually remember it happening was when she was three. "Well, it all started like this…," Shina began to tell Tohru.

It was March 1st when Shigure got a little sister. She was born at 3:00 in the morning, so Shigure was none too please to be up. She was born in the year of the snake, so since Ayame was already born she didn't suffer from the curse. A seven year old Shigure stumbled down the halls of the hospital with his father holding his hand. "Do I really have a sister," the little dog asked his father. "Yeah, that's right," he assured his son. "Aww…but I wanted a brother," Shigure drawled. His father only smiled and Shigure rubbed his sleepy little eyes. They then trudged down the hall to his mother's room.

When they got there, Shigure immediately ran to his mother's bedside and gave her a gentle hug. "Hello Gure," his mother greeted gently, using his nickname. "Hi mama," he said as his mother ruffled his hair gently. "Do you want to see your new baby sister," his father asked him. Shigure looked up at his father and gave a curt nod and a sleepy grin. A nurse came in with a pink bundle and handed it to his mother. Shigure was so excited, that must be her!

He ran over to the other side of his mother's bed to get a good look. His mother rocked the bundle gently and then shifted to let Shigure see. He peered in and couldn't believe what he saw. She looked like him! She had dark grayish-black hair like him. He loved her from first glance. So he didn't get a brother, he already had two brother-like figures with Aya and Ha'ri. But now he had a sister! "What's her name," Shigure asked. His mother looked at his father for a moment, signaling the fact that they hadn't thought of a name. This was a tough decision.

Just then the little baby stirred and opened her eyes. Shigure couldn't believe it, she even had the same dark eyes as him! She then looked at Shigure square in the face and smiled. Shigure felt his heart melt and harden at the same time. Could she be any cuter? But he couldn't hold her. Then the baby stretched out a tiny hand and reached for Shigure. He took it gently and then the baby cooed. "Hi there, I'm your aniki, Shigure," he said cheerfully. Then the baby got its little arms around Shigure's neck and got him into a hug with him just able to give her back to his mother before he transformed. He transformed and the baby just stared in wonderment at Shigure. Shigure was shocked at first, but then let out a happy bark that his sister was so cute. The dog was wagging its tail happily.

Shigure's mother and father looked at the happy baby and then to Shigure. "Inu…," his mother said. "Shigure's an inu…so she should be named…Ina…Shina," his father declared looking at his daughter and his dog son so happy together. "Shina it is then," Shigure's mother said happily. Shigure barked his approval and that was that.

Time passed, and Shina forgot all about Shigure's transformation. But one day when she was three and Shigure was ten they played in the yard and Shina tackled a bewildered Shigure. He transformed and Shina just stared at him. Shigure was afraid she was going to freak out or cry. But she just sat there and stared at him. Then she said her first word. "Do…ggy," she said slowly, her dark pigtails bouncing with every syllable. "Doggy. Doggy," she shouted as she wrapped her little hands around her dog brother and petted him. Shigure felt very happy and gave his sister's face a little lick, sending the little girl into giggles.

From that day on Shina would try to tackle her older brother to see how he turned into a dog. Nine times out of ten she would miss, but that one odd time she would laugh and follow the dog around the house. When she hit four, she would declare that Shigure was a dog. "Shigure is a doggy," she would say happily. Then she would proceed to tackle him some more, getting better at it and following him around until he would transform back.

When she was five, her mother and father told her about the Sohma curse. "So dat's why cousin Hamori (Hatori) and Ayame don't want me to tackle them," she said, not pronouncing Hatori's name right. "That's right," Shigure said. "But you can call Hatori Ha'ri you know." The little girl sat there and thought. So cousin Momiji, Haru, Hatori, Ayame, Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, and Ritsu had the curse (A/N: Kisa and Hiro weren't born yet). A thought then occurred to her. If she could tackle all of the boys, there would be many pretty animals to play with! So whenever the boys would come over she would try her hardest to hug them, not really succeeding. But she, Shigure, Hatori, and Aya would spend their days playing outside.

Shigure was a very protective older brother. On Shina's first day of kindergarten he walked her to class. When he came to pick her up with their parents she said she had fallen off the swing and she had a big scrape on her knee. "Aniki…it hurts…," she said through watering eyes. "Oh…I'm sorry," he said, patting her head and taking a look at her knee. "I know what would cheer you up, how 'bout some ice cream," the twelve year old said to his sister. She stopped her tears a little and they walked to an ice cream stand and got chocolate chip ice cream. "Thanks Aniki," she said in her little voice. Shigure could only smile and ruffle his little sister's hair. "You're welcome Imouto-Chan."

J-Chan: Well, that was chapter two! Chapter three will be more about the present and the past as Shina puts in a request to stay at Shigure's house. What will that mean? Will another tenant drive Kyo and Yuki crazy? You'll have to find out. The Mabudachi Trio will be in the next chapter BIG TIME! No flames or I'll send Kyo AND Kagura to your house. Please press the magical review button on the left! R&R!


End file.
